1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance camera systems, and more particularly to a case for holding the electronics and optics of a surveillance camera that has one or more notched out relief areas for accommodating the physical connectors and wire leads to the camera, such that the and camera case fits snugly inside a camera enclosure having interior dimensions that are essentially the same as the exterior dimensions of the camera case, and a protective swivel base for supporting such an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveillance camera systems has become increasingly widespread. The surveillance cameras for such systems must frequently be deployed in places where there is very little available space for the camera or its enclosure. In addition, such cameras must often be mounted outdoors where they may be subjected to dramatic temperature, moisture and other climactic changes, as well as potential vandalism. Accordingly, there is a great need for smaller and more compact surveillance cameras and camera enclosures, as well as a need for a smaller and more secure camera enclosure.
Most existing surveillance cameras have physical wire connections for power input and video output, as well as other physical wire connections for controlling different functions (lens control, motor, etc.) of the camera. These wires are usually attached to connectors of some kind that attach to corresponding receptors or jacks on the back of the camera. The connectors and wires generally extend out and away from the back of the camera.
Typically, surveillance cameras are placed inside protective enclosures to prevent damage to the camera from moisture, temperature, climate changes and/or vandalism. The wires and coaxial cables extending away from the camera are usually bent inside the enclosure and routed through an opening, but such wires cannot be bent or twisted too severely or they may fail. As a result, a significant amount of space is required inside the typical surveillance camera enclosure for the connectors and wires which attach to and extend from the rear of the camera itself. The designs of many existing enclosures call for the wires leading from the camera enclosure to be exposed to the outside where they can be damaged or severed.
A wide variety of camera cases having different shapes and styles have been developed over the years having such features as external handles, support brackets and eye pieces. However, no camera case has been developed for the purpose of minimizing the overall exterior profile of the camera in order to conserve space to allow the camera and case to fit inside a similarly minimally-sized enclosure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a minimally sized case and enclosure for a surveillance camera that allows the camera to be deployed in a small space, while keeping the wires and connectors leading from the camera inside the enclosure to prevent damage, deterioration or vandalism. It is also desirable to provide an adjustable mount or base for such a camera enclosure that keeps the wires leading from the enclosure inside, while also providing adjustability of the camera position.
The present invention provides a notched camera case that can fit inside a secure enclosure having the same overall (and minimal) profile as the camera case itself which accommodates the receptors, connectors, wires and cables leading from the back of the camera using one or more notches in the camera case. In addition, according to the design of the present invention, a mounting system and covers are provided for the notched camera case which eliminates exposure of the receptors, connectors, wires and cables leading to or from the camera case to the outside.
The camera case of the present invention includes one or more notched recesses or relief notches on its exterior. These notches may be provided at the back, along the sides, and/or in the corners of the camera case. The receptor jacks for such connections as the video-out, power supply, lens control, etc. are provided in the notched recesses. One or more receptors may be provided in a single notch, or a plurality of notches may be provided for the various receptors. Each notch is of sufficient size to receive the connector(s) corresponding to the receptor(s) in the notch. Each notch also includes additional space for the wire(s) leading from the connector(s) to extend and bend away from the camera case. Elongated exterior recesses or grooves may also be provided in the camera case of the present invention as channels for receiving and guiding the wires leading from the camera case to a focal point.
The notched design of the camera case of the present invention provides space in the exterior of the case itself for all receptors, connectors, wires and cables that are attached to the case. Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention, an enclosure may be fitted around the notched camera case having the same overall dimensional profile as the exterior of the notched camera case without the need for extra room at the rear of the enclosure for receptors, connectors, wires and cables leading to or from the camera case. More particularly, the interior dimensions of an enclosure for the notched camera case may be the same as the exterior dimensions of the camera case itself without the notches.
In another aspect of the invention, a specialized mount is provided which takes advantage of the notches in the camera case by providing a protective covering for the notches as well as the connectors, wires and cables attached to the camera case so that none of them are exposed to the outside.
In another aspect of the invention, an adjustable base is provided which maintains the camera wires on the inside and provides a positioning and viewing range of one hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0) in one plane and three hundred sixty degrees (360xc2x0) within the plane parallel to the wall or ceiling to which the base is mounted using a dual-ball socket coupler for connecting the base to the camera mount.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a small and compact case for a surveillance camera that includes one or more recessed exterior notches into which external electronic receptors, jacks and/or switches are deployed, the notches being of sufficient size to accommodate the connectors and wires which correspond to the receptors and jacks without affecting the overall dimensional profile of the case.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a compact case for a surveillance camera having one or more exterior recesses or grooves for accommodating the external receptors, jacks, switches, connectors and/or wires associated with operation of the camera without changing the exterior dimensional profile of the case itself.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide specialized covers for protecting the electrical components located in the exterior recesses of the notched camera case of the present invention.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a compact camera case having exterior notches therein for accommodating external electrical components associated with the camera, and an enclosure having the same dimensional profile as the case for snugly surrounding the case to protect the electrical components in the notches.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a small and efficient mounting apparatus for a notched camera case and its associated mounts, covers and/or enclosure having coordinated attachments that accommodate and protect the notches, exterior electrical components and wires leading from the camera case, while providing support for the case itself.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable base for the notched camera case and mount of the present invention which protects the camera wires by routing them through the inside, and which provides a positioning and viewing range of one 180xc2x0 in one plane and 360xc2x0 within the plane parallel to the wall or ceiling to which the base is mounted.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.